


Lanterns [Podfic]

by minnabird



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: Clone Accent:not the easiest. Hope you enjoy all the same; I had fun recording and editing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118516) by [MicahLegion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicahLegion/pseuds/MicahLegion). 



**Length:** 12:10  
  
**Download link:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YCH4thnUiRRMThXF6BHxRo3YsGdJ9cWu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone Accent: [not the easiest](https://twitter.com/mynaminnarr/status/985280898953371648). Hope you enjoy all the same; I had fun recording and editing.

**Length:** 13:13  
  
**Download link:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1W7VGH0nOwc7uCHnac1i8oW566fT9de--)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to report that I am back on my bullshit at last. Also: I can't go back and edit the first two chapters, but I recorded attempted clone accent for the remaining ones!

**Length:** 10:52  
  
**Download link:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16N47Al70lk8ETwFY0Tq0UGl5Fw858gQ9/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I anonymously promised to do this about a year ago and promptly gave up on Audacity. Trying to fix that now (with bonus nerdiness: music tidbits inspired by the SW audiobooks).


End file.
